California Hitch
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Edward is Sick of his regular life, so he moves to L.A. On the way there, he meets the mysterious Bella Swan while she was Hitch hiking. Little does Edward know who he's dealing with, his life becomes far from normal. AH, normal pairings rights to SM. R


Hey guys! Yeah, I'm writing _another_. I know. But this one just... came to me, randomly, by watching this movie about hitch hiking, and I was just like, 'Oh, that might be a good fanfiction', so I just put my head into it, and this is what formed at 3 in the morning :P Please don't be put off by the first chapter, it's just rambling, but on the second chapter, things will definitely get better. Promise.

So I hope you like it, and if not SUCK IT lmao.

Bye (:

-Sarah

California Hitch

**EDPOV**

"Bye mom, bye dad" I hugged my parents tightly, and secretly not really wanting to let go. I turned to them, and my mom, Esme, was crying. "Mom, I'll call you when I get off the plane, and then I'll call you when I get my car." I kissed her forehead.

"And _I'll _call you later when you're at the hotel." She pulled me into another hug.

"Okay, fair enough." I laughed. "Bye Em." My older brother pulled me into another hug, and slipped a $50 into my hand. "I can't take this, Em. I have plenty of money."

"Course you can" Emmett smiled. "It's a farewell present." He laughed. I smiled at him, and turned to Alice.

"I'm going to miss you, Eddikins" She sniffed.

"And I'm _not_ going to miss that name." I laughed. "But I am going to miss my little sis'."

"3 minutes!" She ranted, "You are older by _3_ minutes" I laughed and hugged her.

"I'll see you guys as soon as possible" I smiled. "Love you guys" I said as I walked over to the desk to get onto the plane, and I waved goodbye to my family, leaving my old life in Canada. I'm going to Los Angeles but I have to get a plane to Washington to pick up my car that my uncle kept for me. It's a brand new silver Volvo, and from there I'm making a 22 hour trip to L.A where I will then live. My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen. I just turned 21 last week and I have been planning this day since I was 15. My life is just pretty regular, and I wanted a change in it. I've lived in Canada for 14 years, and before that I lived in Forks. That is where I am going now.

The person sitting next to me has some serious sleeping issues. As if the snoring isn't bad enough, he keeps putting his head on my shoulder whilst saying "Night night baby". Thank God this plane is only a 2 hour flight. Frankly the drive from there to L.A is much longer. I will be making two over night stops in two hotels on the way, and after that I should be by my brand new beach house. I have friends over there so I should be able to get on my feet soon enough. I lived in a Suburbian estate. It was nice at times, knowing everyone and everyone knowing your business had up sides and down sides. Alice always had a weird thing for the T.V show 'Desperate Housewives', always trying to make it real life for us, which is quite impossible. Like I said, where we lived was too... normal.

At least I could talk to _somebody_ on the plane. Their name was Mike.

"Yeah, I've lived in Forks my whole life." He nodded. I was talking about going to Forks to see my uncle for my car, and the rest is history.

"Wow. Small world." I laughed. "Who knew such a small town could have two of the same people sitting beside eachother going there?"

"Yeah, I know." Mike smiled. "So, are you staying there, or are you... getting a boat back to Canada?"

"Oh no, I'm going to live in L.A. I would be going straight there on a plane if it wasn't for my car." I explained.

"Oh, I see." Mike nodded.

"So, why were you in Canada?" I asked him.

"Well, I was visiting family" He nodded.

"And where are the rest of your family?" I asked, looking around the plane, not really knowing what I was looking for.

"They're still over there. _I _was the one sent home on the date we were all _supposed_ to be going to check on the shop." He said icily. I decided to leave it at that with Mike. He sort of resembled Spencer Pratt, from the Hills, without the beard. Maybe I could get a picture with him, and pretend it was him, and show it to Alice. She'd _flip._ Even though she hates him, she'd still go crazy at the thought that I met someone from the Hills.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Mike trying to stir up a conversation. He was using a lot of hands, and facial expression. I resented not bagging the first class seats that my parents volunteered to buy, but I stupidly refused. Now I'm in between two lunatics. At one point I could even see Mike turning to me, about to touch my shoulder and then shivering. When was this plane going to land?

Mike finally decided to make a move. "So, are you getting a taxi to Forks?" He asked hopefully after a lot of 'hmmph' and, 'ahem hmph'.

"Yeah." I wanted to leave it there, but I felt really rude. "Are you?"

"No, I'm hitching a ride." He nodded, smiling at the ground. I nodded, and turned to my book. He was waiting for me to say something, I could feel it, but I had to stay strong.

"Have you ever hitched a ride before?" He asked. I sighed silently.

"No." I pursed my lips and Mike nodded. "My mom would warn me about it so much that she scared the thought of it out of me." I smiled at the memory.

He didn't answer back.

Soon after that last conversation, the plane was landing, and before I knew it I was in the taxi, all of my luggage in tow. I just listened to my IPod for the drive there, and started to think about the possibility of meeting Mike again. After a chat with the Taxi man, there's a big one. I payed my wage and met my aunt, Siobhan, at the door.

"Edward!" She squealed. "Oh sweetie, you've grown big!"

I smiled, "Aunt Shiv, you look great." I looked around the place. Where's Uncle Tyler?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at work at the moment sweetie." Uncle Tyler works as a Cars Salesman in the small town of Forks. "So, how was your flight?" Shiv asked me as she poured some coke with ice for me.

"It was... interesting" I laughed. My cousin Tif came in and hugged me. We were really close when I lived here.

"You met _Mike Newton_ on the plane, and he was by _himself_?" She roared laughing. "There was like eight people going with him, and he's all lonely." She laughed again. We were in the sitting room watching a movie.

"Yeah. He's a weird dude." I laughed.

"So, how's Al and Em?" Tif asked. They were also very close.

"They're doing really well. Alice is going to college in fashion and Emmett... well who knows what that guy is going to do." I laughed. "Where's Dee and Martin?" I asked, wondering where my two other cousins were.

"Well, Dee is at a party. You know the way she's still in highschool and stuff, and Martin is working at a club."

"And what about you, Tif? Any plans?" I asked, taking a bite of my burger.

"Well I have a job in a club. It's really good there, just while I'm still in College. You know, 'Dame'. I'm the manager on some nights. It's really easy to get a big job fast down here, you know? But I want to be a Fashion Editor in Teen Vogue." She told me whilst taking a bite of a french fry. (**A.N. Is that how you spell it? We call them chips over here, so I don't really have a clue about America tbh. I've only been to Florida lmao)**

"Oh that's really cool" Tif was doing really well for herself down

"Yeah" She nodded. We talked some more and when Dee and Martin came home we talked even more, so I didn't go to sleep until around 3 in the morning. I slept in Martins room on a water bed. I love those things.

In the morning I had to leave early, so I got up at nine. Shiv had pancakes on and eggs and sausages. I scoffed them down, I was starving. I hugged everyone goodbye and promised I'd visit them soon. The car was stunning. Exactly what I had in mind. Tyler said it was really easy on the road and so I should be comfortable.

"Where are my cigs?" I could hear him asking Shiv as I waved goodbye. I was on the road by ten to ten. The taxi man was right, I _did_ meet Mike when I stopped to get a drink from the store. He was there and he ran over to me.

"Hey stranger" He smiled as if we were life long buddies.

"Oh... uh, hey Mike." I smiled awkwardly, and turned to choose my drink.

"Rozza is really good." He commented. It was the most disgusting drink. I tried it before, what the hell was wrong with that guy?

"Oh, I'm...alergic" I explained as I picked up a bottle of water. "Well, bye." I smiled as I walked to the empty counter, awaiting for someone to occupy the till. To my horror, Mike went behind.

"Hello Sir." He said, trying to contain his laughter. "Where are you off to?" He smirked and then whispered, "As if I don't already know" He... giggled?

"Hah." I said, trying to smile. I handed my water to him. "So this is your store?" I asked.

"Yeah" He nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yeah." I paid and said bye to Mike. Finally. As I put my water into it's holder, I pressed the glove compartment by accident, and it was, Tyler's cigarettes. I closed the compartment and took a sip of my water, and drove on. There is really no point in me having them. I don't smoke. Maybe I could give them to someone and act like a labrador. Not happening. Or they could just stay there until someone asks me if I have any. Good plan.

After about two hours of driving, I got on the highway. It was completely empty. Around eight cars going by every minute. As I drove on, I saw a girl. She was wearing an ovesized chech blue and white shirt with denim shorts, but barely seeing the shorts. She had brown wavy hair to the bend in her arm. She had her thumb sticking up, as if giving someone the thumbs up. She was hitch hiking. Before I knew what I was doing, I started turning the car over to her, she looked at me, and opened the door.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Heeey (: You like it? I hope, but it's hard to know whats going to happen by this chapter. Anyway, it's going to be interesting, don't worry.

And even MORE interesting if you review ;)

Anyway, hope you liked it, plaese please review.

SCHOOL SOON :( NOOOOOOOOOOOO lmao

It's so crap, innit? I know, but keep your head high (: We're gonna get through this :P

Please ask questions about the chapter if you're not sure about it, and my question is what is the most freakiest hitch hiker movie you've ever seen? And what do _you_ think of hitch hiking itself? Me, personally, I would never do it after watching the movie I saw about when the guy is in a completely deserted town, and he's only around 18, and there's a guy hitch hiking, and the 18 year old picks him up, and it turns out the hitch hiker is killing everyone he hitch hikes with, except the 18 year old, and oh my gosh, it's the most freakiest film. I would reccomend it lmao.

Anyway, please please review! And thanks for reading the chapter (:

-Sarah x


End file.
